


Конечная

by fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018



Series: драбблы g — pg-13 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018/pseuds/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018
Summary: Автор текста — _lumos_ (http://www.diary.ru/member/?1481287)





	Конечная

**Author's Note:**

> Автор текста — _lumos_ (http://www.diary.ru/member/?1481287)

— Клянусь палочкой, она же сейчас ей в глотку залезет!

Драко поморщился и отвел взгляд от страстно целующейся парочки маглов. В вагоне осталось четверо: эти две эксгибиционистки и они с Поттером. Тот, к слову, лишь рассмеялся и хлопнул Драко по колену. Вот так спокойно, по-свойски.

— И что тебя смущает? Поцелуй или что они обе девушки?

Гарри вроде бы весело ему улыбался, но задал вопрос серьезно.

— Что еду в этом грязном вагоне метро вместе с тобой, Поттер.

— Гарри.

— Поверить не могу, что ты следил за мной, ведь следил же, да? Не изменяешь старым привычкам.

— Ну, твоя правда, ты моя привычка, — Поттер продолжал все так же пристально смотреть на Драко, не убрав при этом руку с колена. — Просто ты выглядел таким потерянным. Поздним вечером, один, в магловском метро, тыкался в турникет, словно слепой книззл.

Драко сглотнул. Нежность в голосе Поттера настораживала. И то, что он все еще не скинул с себя его ладонь.

— Через два месяца дурацкие запреты снимут, и мне не потребуются твои услуги.

Драко попытался вложить как можно больше презрения в свой ответ. Поезд остановился, те две девушки вышли, оставив их с Поттером наедине.

— Уверен?

Драко не был уверен, кто первый потянулся за поцелуем. Наверняка Поттер. Наглый и самоуверенный Поттер, звезда этого гребанного мира, герой и защитник, лучший ловец столетия, который просто потрясающе целовался.

Хотелось послать все к соплохвостам и залезть к нему на колени, но Драко усилием воли заставил себя оторваться от Поттера и хоть немного вздохнуть.

— Приехали?

— Неа, — весело отозвался Поттер, — забыл сказать тебе. Мы поехали не в ту сторону, так что придется вернуться обратно. А таким поздним вечером обычно мало пассажиров…

— И кто тут коварный слизеринец и Пожиратель Смерти?

Драко непроизвольно расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, и Поттер нервно сглотнул, что нельзя было не заметить. 

— Но я тут живу недалеко, пока идет ремонт на Гриммо.

Теперь настала очередь Поттера переживать: он взлохматил волосы, поправил сбившиеся от поцелуя очки и облизнул губы.

— Ладно уж, пошли. Не хочу, чтобы меня насиловали в каком-то ужасном магловском корыте.

— Конечная, — объявили по всему поезду.

— Конечная, — вторил Драко и рассмеялся, схватив Гарри за руку и выбегая вместе с ним из вагона.


End file.
